danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhys O'Leary
Rhys O'Leary is a famous actor who is in many films. He is very sweet, caring, funny, and sarcastic. He doesn't brag or flaunt the fact he is a movie star, rather he is more humble and adores his fans. He visits the National Academy of dance along side the director of his new major film that is coming out, to find dancers who can play minor roles and a lead female role. While watching the dancers at the academy, he develops a crush on Ollie Lloyd, who he begins to flirt with, and Ollie (who really liked Rhys before he met him) is happy to flirt right back. The two start to bond and spend time with one another. Rhys also helps Ollie jump start his music career. Relationships Ollie Lloyd Rhys is a movie star that visits the National Academy of Dance due to the fact that the casting directors for his new movie are looking for dancers and a lead female role. Ollie is obsessed with Rhys and is beyond excited that he is going to be at the academy. From the moment Rhys sees Ollie and watches him dance, he develops a very noticeable crush on Ollie. He and Ollie start to spend more time together (Ollie giving Rhys private dance lessons). Abigail notices the flirting and confronts Ollie about it wondering how he could be flirting when Ollie's ex-boyfriend Sammy had died the year before. Ollie and Abigail talk and realize they can't let what happened to their ex hold them down and prevent them from seeing other people. Rhys and Ollie both stalk each other's twitter pages where Rhys discovers Ollie’s music video, which he takes a liking to. After, Ollie mentions how Rhys has millions of followers and they both find out they had been on one another's twitters, Rhys volunteers to post Ollie's video, which Ollie happily agrees to, and it gets thousands of views overnight. From this, Ollie thinks he is really good and has music good enough to be in Rhys’ movie. He asks Rhys if he could run the music by the movie's producer who was looking for a soundtrack for the movie. Rhys skeptically does, but doesn't immediately tell Ollie that the producer rejected it. Ollie tries to show the producer himself as well, who doesn't pay much attention to him. Later at a movie party while Rhys and Ollie take photo booth style pictures together, Ollie pulls out his mix tape asking Rhys to give it to the producer, and Rhys comes clean stating the producer doesn't want to use it and is going for more well-known singers. Rhys then asks Ollie if the only reason Ollie had been wanting to hang out with him all this time was to spend time with him or just to network his music and be famous, to which Ollie says his career is important, upsetting Rhys. Rhys tells Ollie fame is the down side. This gets Ollie mad and he argues about being famous and says that Rhys only states that because he has already made it big and doesn't know what it feels like not to. Near the end of the party, Rhys goes up on stage thanking the academy for hosting all the movie people for 6 weeks and he believes tonight it's only fair if a student performs (naming Ollie). Ollie surprised goes up and sings. While Ollie sings, Rhys walks back into the audience and with a sad glance looks up at Ollie, then leaves the party. Ollie sees Rhys leaving and his expression turns sad but he doesn't go after him and just continues to sing. A few weeks later Rhys returns to the academy to take Kat to the world premiere of their movie. While he and her boyfriend Jaime encourage Kat to attend the movie premier and choose what to wear, Ollie walks by the room to which Kat calls at him. Ollie notices Rhys, telling him good luck but Rhys just gives a cold glare and smirks, obviously upset with Ollie. Later, when Ollie gets locked in his room before the Third Year Company dance, Rhys sees that Ollie tweeted it, who tells Kat and Jaime and they go rescue Ollie, Kat calling out that Rhys still gets Ollie's tweets. Backstage, Ollie and Rhys run to the stage, and as Ollie prepares to perform he is almost hit by a falling stage light. Rhys and Ollie joke about Ollie's bad luck the whole day. Right as Ollie is about to go on he asks Rhys if he should stop blaming the world for not giving him what he wants and take it already, Rhys agrees, and as he responds Ollie kisses him. Rhys smiles and Ollie goes to dance, doing amazing as Rhys watches him proudly. Rhys was his good luck charm. Kat Karamakov Kat is a good friend of Rhys O'Leary, and also is the lead female role is his new movie. She plays the girl that Rhys' character falls in love with. The develop a friendship from working with one another, and often joke around. Rhys encourages Kat to be proud of the movie, even though she feels she was awful in it. At the world premiere, Rhys ensures Kat on the red carpet to just smile and get it over with, as her boyfriend reminds her to put her hand on her hip too. As the paparazzi crowd and take pictures Kat falls and Rhys and her boyfriend Jaime help her and tell her to just shake it off. Rhys tells Kat how good she is as they watch the movie from the box. Kat along with Jaime, help Rhys rescue Ollie from his room at the academy when he gets locked in after the doorknob falls off. Kat and Jaime stand by Rhys backstage as they watch Ollie dance for his company audition. Trivia * Rhys O'Leary is the second celebrity to appear after Myles Kelly. * Rhys and Ollie kiss in The Perfect Storm. * He autographed Ben Tickle's chest. * He believes fame is the down side to his career. * Has millions of followers on Twitter. __INDEX__